Bound to Happen
by OpenYourHeart2Me
Summary: Hermione and Professor Snape? Of course! It was bound to happen eventually!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I, alas, do not own anything Harry Potter related. I definitely don't own Hermione or Professor Snape. Not that they'd allow themselves to be own anyway! This story is lemony, but not extraordinarily explicit! If you don't like it, don't read it! Everyone is of age, and I ignore some canon. Obviously. Since Professor Snape is alive. **

Hermione was not in a good mood. No one could be in a good mood with less than two hours of sleep. She'd like to blame her lack of sleep on studying too hard, or a fun all night chat with friends. Unfortunately, neither of those were good excuses. No, the only reason Hermione hadn't slept had been the visions of a dark potions master running through her head. Hermione had tried everything to get him out of her thoughts. She tried studying for her exams, of course. She tried to read a novel. She tried to write a letter to her parents. She tried to reorganize her closet. Hell, she even tried painting her fingernails and toenails, which was not something Hermione did regularly. Luckily, Ginny had left a rather enticing shade of red in Hermione's room the last time they'd had a girls' night in. Even after all that, Severus Snape just wouldn't leave her alone.

His eyes. His hands. His voice. _Ohh, Merlin, that voice! _Hermione groaned. Her day was not improving. Grumbling under her breath, Hermione grabbed her towel and headed for the shower attached to her room. As she stepped under the hot spray, Hermione sighed. There were some benefits to being an 8th year. Not having to share a room and shower with several other girls was one of them. Hermione reached for her citrus scented body wash. As she rubbed the wash all over her body, Hermione once again couldn't help thinking of Professor Snape. Stepping back under the spray, Hermione rinsed the suds from her skin. Finally, after refusing to indulge herself all night, Hermione let her imagination run away. In her mind she pictured Snape stepping behind her in the shower and running his hands down her wet body. Hermione let her hands follow her imagination as they slid over her chest and gently pinched her tightening nipples. Bracing herself against the wall of her shower, Hermione slipped one slim finger into her wet flesh and moaned.

**SHSHSHSH**

Severus was not in a good mood. No one could be in a good mood with less than two hours of sleep. He'd like to blame his lack of sleep on grading essays, or spending the entire evening chatting with Lucius. Unfortunately, neither of those were good excuses. No, the only reason Severus hadn't slept had been the visions of a certain lovely young know-it-all running through his head. Severus had tried everything to get her out of his thoughts, including visiting Lucius at Malfoy Manor. Snape shook his head. That had been an unmitigated disaster. Lucius seemed to see no problem with Severus lusting after one of his students. In fact, he seemed to think the situation highly amusing. _Bastard._

Severus groaned. He shoved his blankets off and rolled to his feet. Grabbing his towel, Severus stalked into the bathroom and climbed in the shower. He adjusted the water spray as hot as his skin could stand it, hoping that the vision of whiskey-colored eyes would be pushed aside. However, instead a vision of Hermione joining him in the shower sprang to mind. Bracing himself against the wall of his shower, Severus reached down to stroke himself and moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Hermione trudged down to her first lesson of the day. Advanced potions. She sighed. With any luck, Hermione would be able to keep the telltale blush from spreading across her skin the second she saw Professor Snape. Her friends had always known when she was lying, or hiding something. And if her less than brilliant friends could tell, Hermione could only imagine that Professor Snape, a brilliant reader of people and their mannerisms, would know she was…up to something.

Unfortunately, Advanced Potions was a very small class. Only a handful of students were considered capable enough by Professor Snape to progress to this point. Hermione, Draco, a couple of Ravenclaw 8th years, and, Blaise Zabini were the only five. Which would make it incredibly difficult for Hermione to hide. With any luck, class would pass quickly, and Professor Snape wouldn't even notice her. Sighing, Hermione pushed open the heavy door and went to her table.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Severus Snape looked out at his Advanced Potions class. They all appeared to be diligently working. And for that, he was grateful. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he had been slightly apprehensive to face Miss Granger in class today. Even now he felt the burn of shame in his chest as he thought of the way his morning shower had passed. Without intending to, Severus felt his eyes drift toward the young woman who had preoccupied his thoughts as of late.

Hermione Granger leaned over her cauldron as she carefully stirred the potion within. The steam from the potion clung to her face and hair, making the wild curls tighten around her face. Her lips were gently caught between her teeth as she concentrated fully on the task at hand. Suddenly she smiled in satisfaction. Apparently her potion was changing to a shimmery pale blue, just as it should be. At this point, she needed only to add the dried feverfew, and wait. As she leaned back, her eyes moved toward the front of the room.

Severus drew in a sudden breath as Hermione's eyes met his. Try as he might, he could not look away. He stared transfixed as a delightful shade of pink spread across her fine cheekbones, and down her neck. Suddenly, Severus was seized with a desire to see just how far that pink spread down her body. Hermione just stared back. Her tongue darted out and moistened her dry lips. Snape stiffened as he felt a familiar tightness begin in his groin. He was very thankful for the massive wooden desk that hid him from her view. A sudden crash tore Snape's gaze from Hermione. Zabini muttered a quick apology as he bent to pick up the vial he knocked from his table. By the time Severus looked back, Hermione was busily engaged with her potion once again.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

_Breathe, Hermione, breathe! _ Slowly, she inhaled, something she hadn't done the entire time her eyes were locked with Professor Snape's. _What the hell was that? _Hermione was certain she'd seen Professor Snape's eyes darken with some emotion she had never witnessed before. She couldn't quite name it, but the look in his eyes made her heart race and heat spread through her body. Hermione shivered at the pure heat she'd seen. Breathing slowly, Hermione continued working on her potion, which was nearing completion.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Professor Snape glanced at the clock on his desk. Class was nearing the end, and the students should be almost finished with their potions. Looking around the room, he saw each of them adding the final ingredient. He pushed his big black leather chair away from his desk and began his final walk around. Nodding with satisfaction, Snape noticed that his first four students had brewed quite proficiently. Each carefully bottled the potions and placed them on his desk to be graded. Steeling himself, Severus headed for the desk of his fifth and final student. He stepped up close to her table to peer into the cauldron that appeared to be full of the perfect potion.

**SHSHSHSH**

Hermione felt his presence before he leaned over. He was so close. She could feel his rich black teaching robes brush against her legs beneath the short Hogwarts skirt she wore. She could feel the heat from his body, and smell his scent. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in that wonderful scent of herbs and potions and shampoo.

"Good work, Miss Granger. You can bottle it now." At the sound of his deep voice reverberating through her body, Hermione flinched violently, falling back into his chest. Two hands came up to grip her elbows, preventing her from falling over. "Easy," he murmured close to her ear. Hermione could feel his breath moving the fine hairs near her face. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Miss Granger." Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as her dreaded blush poured over her cheeks.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Snape chuckled at the sight of the blush. Releasing Hermione's elbows, once he was certain she wasn't going to fall over, Severus stepped back. Hermione rushed to fill her vial and clean her area. Without a backward glance, she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room with her fellow students.

For several moments, Severus stayed where he was, staring at the door of the classroom. Her reaction to his proximity was unexpected, to say the least. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she…No, he wasn't going to let that thought enter his mind. Surely she was reacting with disgust to his nearness. There was no way Hermione—Miss Granger!—would feel anything else. With that, Severus Snape turned and stalked through the door behind his desk and into his personal chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione rushed down the corridor, the huge tome clutched to her chest. She was past curfew, which would most likely not matter, even if she met one of her professors in the hall. All of them recognized the 8th years were old enough to stay out later. Well, all except for Professor Snape, who still loved to stalk around the corridors and deduct house points from any student out too late. Since Professor Snape didn't seem to sleep much, _or ever, _Hermione thought, she'd best not get caught. She smirked slightly. Especially since she was in her pajamas.

Hermione had been ready for bed when she remembered that she'd finished all the books in her room. Since she had no homework to finish, there was only one option. Hermione needed reading material. So, against her better judgement, Hermione slipped out of the common room wearing nothing but a dark blue tank top and silky sleeping shorts. She'd quickly found the book she wanted, and headed back toward the safety of her room.

She sighed in relief. Only one more turn and the portrait covering the entrance to the Gryffindor common room would be within reach. Hermione sped around the corner only to collide into a hard, but warm, surface that smelled amazingly like herbs, potions, and shampoo. Her heart thundering in her ears, Hermione slowly followed a line of black buttons up until her eyes met the unblinking black gaze of Severus Snape.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Severus looked down in slight surprise at the slim young woman he held against his chest. While he had been patrolling the corridors looking for erring students, he had certainly not expected a whirlwind of brown curls to come speeding around the corner. Of all the students in the school, it had to be Hermione—Miss Granger!—that he held in his arms. Suddenly, Severus was very aware of her body pressed tightly against his. He could feel the warmth of her through the fabric of the skimpy—_What the hell was she wearing? Are those her pajamas? Does she sleep in nothing more than two thin pieces of fabric every night? _Severus swallowed thickly at the unbidden image of Hermione sprawled out on his bed wearing the exact clothing she was in now. He barely managed to keep from groaning out loud as his groin tightened and heat flooded through his body. Swallowing again, Severus released Hermione, and took a step away from her. Hermione stared up at him with a startled look.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Hermione studied her professor's face closely. Just before he'd released her, Hermione had seen the same look on his face that he'd had the other day during class. And, she'd felt, something, as she was pressed tight against his body. Something she'd felt rarely before. Only once with Victor Krumm, and a few times with Ron before they broke up. _Did..did Professor Snape _want _her? Was it possible? Had she really felt his-!? _Hermione couldn't even complete the thought.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Severus cleared his throat as he put more distance between himself and Hermione—Miss Granger! "Exactly what do you think you are doing running around the school at this hour, Miss Granger? I believe even the so-called 8th years are bound by school rules such as curfew. Are they not?" One elegant black eyebrow rose as Snape waited for Hermione to answer.

"Yes, I suppose so, sir." Hermione simply stared back at him, meeting his eyes. As the heat from his gaze filled her, she licked her lips and drew in a shuddering breath. She felt color rise in her cheeks the longer she stared at him. Heat pooled low in her belly, and her sleep shorts suddenly felt damp. She swallowed audibly as the tension grew between them.

**SHSHSHSH**

Severus started to speak, but no words came. His gaze was trapped at Hermione's mouth. He watched in fascination as she licked her full pink lips and swallowed. A sudden image of Hermione on her knees before him, bringing him to the edge and beyond with her mouth before swallowing his seed, flashed through his mind. Quite before he knew what was happening, Snape had pushed Hermione up against the wall of the corridor and was devouring her mouth with his. The heavy book dropped from Hermione's hands and thudded against the carpeted floor.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Hermione heard the thud of her book hit the floor. Normally, she would have been incensed that someone had treated a book so callously. Imagine, throwing a book on the floor! However, Hermione couldn't begin to summon any thought for the book at all. Her arms flew up to wrap around Snape's shoulders and her hands plunged into his hairline. She twisted her fists tightly in his hair and was rewarded by a groan coming deep from his throat. Hermione felt a thrill race through her as she heard him. _I did that! Me! I turned Severus Snape on so much that he is __**groaning**__ for me! _With that thought, Hermione pulled him tighter against her and thrust her hips forward, searching for an additional sign of his desire.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Severus couldn't believe what was happening. He'd been teaching at Hogwarts for over 20 years, and this was the first time he'd ever snogged a student in the corridor. First time he'd even considered it. Initially, he'd feared that Hermione would be frightened and disgusted, but the moment she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, Severus quit worrying. He tried to pull away for a moment, just to catch a breath, but Hermione whimpered and refused to allow him a centimeter.

Professor Snape smiled and slowly slid his hands down Hermione's sides until he reached her tiny sleep shorts. Slipping his hands around, he grasped her firmly and hoisted her up. Leaning her back against the stones, Severus wrapped Hermione's legs tightly around his waist and slowly ground against her heat, never breaking their kiss. Once again, Hermione whimpered. Severus tilted his head, and deepened the kiss further.

In the farthest corner of his mind, penetrating the haze of lust, Severus heard a sound.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Hermione gasped. One moment, she was wrapped in Severus Snape's arms and around his body. One moment she was being snogged as though life depended on it. One moment, heat was pooling in her belly and flowing through her limbs. The next moment? She was dropped gracelessly to the floor, stunned while Professor Snape backed quickly away toward the opposite wall, pulling his robes around him, with a sneer on his face.

Hermione was bewildered. What had happened? What had she done? Just then, her ears picked up on a small, quiet sound. It sounded as though small feet were padding quietly along the corridors. Quickly, Hermione straightened her clothes and picked up her book. Suddenly, two small lights appeared near the floor and a low hiss echoed in the mostly empty corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow updating! I've been having some computer trouble. This story should be no more than two additional chapters. Hopefully I will get it updated weekly, but you never know. now, let's see what our favorite duo is up to!**

"Well, well, well…What have we here, my pet?" Filch's oily voice followed his cat around the corner. "Somebody's in trouble! Just wait-!" His voice cut off as he spied Professor Snape and Hermione standing in the corridor. His beady eyes darted between them, noticing the sneer on Snape's face, and the blush on Hermione's. Filch's eyes widened as he took in Hermione's attire. His rheumy eyes traveled down the length of her body, making Hermione feel as though his vile fingers were running over her skin. She shuddered in revulsion.

Noticing the path of Filch's gaze was taking, Severus stepped forward, between them. His own eyes narrowed and hardened as he blocked Hermione. "As you can see, Argus, I have everything under control. Ms. Granger has been caught wandering the corridors past curfew, and punishment will be meted out. You may continue on your way. Assistance in not required." Snape punctuated his statement with a fluttering of a long-fingered hand in the direction of the corridor Filch had originally been passing through.

Filch was not the brightest button on the coat, but he knew when he was being dismissed. Obediently, he nodded and turned toward his earlier path. With one longing look over his shoulder, hoping to catch another glimpse of the slim, long-legged Hermione in her pajamas, Filch disappeared into the darkness, leaving Hermione and Severus staring after him.

SHSHSHSHSH

Severus took a deep breath and turned to face Hermione. The girl was standing exactly where he'd left her. She was staring at him with her bright, whiskey-colored eyes, almost as if she were pleading with him.

"Professor-!" she began, stopping as he placed one slim finger against her lips. Severus looked at her with longing, sadness, and some other undefinable emotion.

"Ms. Granger. I suggest you return to your dormitory posthaste. I also suggest you take extreme caution when wandering about the castle after curfew. One never knows what might happen. As to the events of this evening, let us forget they occurred. I request your forgiveness for my inappropriate actions, and assure you it will never happen again." Reluctantly removing his finger, Professor Snape spun on his heel, and with a billow of his voluminous black robes, disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

Hermione gazed after him, her eyes filling with tears. She had known it was too good to be true. With a sigh, she turned and entered the portrait hole, returning to her room.

SHSHSHSHSH

The next few days passed uneventfully. Unless of course you counted the numerous dreams and fantasies Hermione had regarding the events in the corridor. It took hardly any imagination at all to continue the encounter in her mind. After a few days of odd behavior, such as staring off into the distance, waking up late, and not doing her homework several days in advance, Hermione's friends had started to notice something was amiss.

"Well?" Draco plopped down next to her in the potions classroom. He pushed his pale, blond hair out of his eyes and fixed her with his silver gaze.

"Well, what?" Hermione attempted to dismiss Draco by sticking her nose back into her potions text, but the Slytherin boy was not to be put off.

"Well, are you going to tell me what has your pretty little mind so preoccupied lately? Everyone has noticed. I mean, when Zabini turns away from his mirror long enough to ask about it, you know it must be something big. So, spill it."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, Draco! There isn't anything wrong. Nothing to report. I am afraid to burst your bubble." Once again, Hermione turned away. Unwilling to be brushed off, Draco reached over and snatched the book Hermione was pretending to read. He held it just out of her grasp and raised his eyebrows high.

"Really? You think I am that easy to fool? My dear, I am in Slytherin. Not to mention, Ginny brought it up. So, you either tell me, or the redhead will get to you!" He smirked. "You know, one or the other of us will figure it out, so make it easy on us, and speak!"

At that moment Professor Snape burst into the Advanced Potions class in his customary billowing fashion. He stopped short at the sight of Hermione leaning over Draco as the boy held her text high. Draco's hand was at Hermione's waist holding her back. Snape's eyes narrowed in fury, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Kindly return to your seats and behave as though you are 8th years and not simple-minded children. Ten points from Gryffindor _and _Slytherin for horseplay in the classroom. Commence with the assignment on the board." He turned and stalked to his desk. The others in the class looked on in shock. Professor Snape rarely took points in their class, and _never_ from the Slytherins. However, by this point all of them knew to say nothing, and busily got to work.

Hermione flushed a deep red and fell back onto her stool. Her eyes filled with tears and her hands shook as she dug through her bag for a quill. Draco was stupefied at the reaction from his professor and his friend. Both were highly overreacting, which was unusual. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two. Hermione looked extraordinarily upset. Almost as if she were worried about Snape's opinion of their relationship, which was confusing. Severus knew they were friends. He'd heard Draco talk about it when visiting the Malfoys.

Snape, in turn, looked bloody furious. Almost as if he'd caught his lover cheating on him. Draco suddenly drew a breath. His godfather didn't just look furious, he looked _jealous_. Draco suddenly felt enlighted. He watched Severus roughly scribble on an essay he was grading. Severus, apparently feeling eyes upon him, looked up. Draco slowly smirked and raised his eyebrows. Snape narrowed his eyes and glared.

Severus was discomfited. The boy knew something. That was all there was to it. That satisfied look could mean nothing else. If Draco had noticed something amiss between himself and Hermione—Miss Granger!—surely other, more dunderheaded students inevitably would has well. He sighed deeply and stared at the essay in front of him. This would not end well, Severus was certain of it.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

Class had ended. Materials and ingredients had been tidied up and put away. Severus breathed in relief. Hermione—Miss Granger!—had scuttled out of the classroom as quickly as possible, which had been her habit of late. With a groan, Professor Snape rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't been sleeping well.

"So, Godfather, have you noticed anything odd about Hermione lately?" The drawling voice of his godson broke into Severus's thoughts.

"Hermione Granger?" Severus inwardly flinched. How stupid. Now Draco, who was no fool, would never let it go. Warily Snape raised his black eyes to meet Draco's gray ones. Unfortunately for Snape, Draco looked amused.

"Is there another Hermione at Hogwarts? I'm quite certain our dear Miss Granger is the only one. So, have you noticed anything? Perhaps the way she seems distracted? Or perhaps you've noticed how she fairly runs out of your classroom these days?" Draco leaned back against the desk in the front row and crossed his arms across his chest. And he waited.

Severus debated within himself. Of course, he could deny everything. However, Draco would never fall for it. "Yes. I suppose Miss Granger has seemed out of sorts lately. I assume she is highly concerned with an assignment. It is of little concern to me." Snape looked down at the piles of papers on his desk, hoping Draco would take it as a sign of dismissal.

Of course he didn't.

"Really? An assignment? I rather thought it had something to do with her boyfriend. I mean, long distance relationships are rarely simple. Problem, Godfather?" Draco looked up from his fingernails, which he had been carefully examining, to peer at his godfather, who held a snapped quill in his hand.

Severus stared at Draco. _Boyfriend? Hermione had a boyfriend? She was in a relationship? Well, hell. What was she doing snogging HIM in the corridor then? _ Snape was completely unaware that his carefully blank mask was slipping. Confusion, jealousy, anger, sadness. The entire series of emotions flashed across his face. "I was…unaware that Herm—Miss Granger was in a relationship. She is not still with Weasley. Is she?"

Draco smiled in satisfaction. He'd never seen his godfather lose his composure, and the simple thought that Hermione might belong to another man had been enough to break through. Obviously, there was more to their relationship that professor and student. "Oh, certainly not. Actually, I don't believe she is in a relationship with anyone. I just threw that out there, you know, to see your reaction. Which, might I say, was very telling," Draco finished smugly.

Furiously, Severus threw down the broken quill in his hand. He pushed himself into a standing position and leaned forward on his desk. "What reaction? Why should I care if Miss Granger is in a relationship with anyone? I can assure you, it makes no difference to me. I simply hope she is not still entangled with that dolt Weasley. What a waste that would be. Which is beside the point. I do not care."

Draco stood up and ran a hand through his pale blond hair. "Right. Whatever you say, Godfather." With one additional smirk, Draco left the classroom.

Severus groaned and dropped his head into his hands. This was not good.


End file.
